A FURRY GIFT
by Mayahellwise
Summary: Trip gives Malcolm suprise....


Title: A FURRY GIFT

Author: Mayahellwise

Pairing: Trip/Malcolm

Genre: slash/romance/fantasy

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This is slash fanfic, M/M content, has sexual connotations

Disclaimer: Paramount owns these two guys unfortunately, not me, so I just play around with them.

Completed: 12/03/04.

Summary: Trip gives Malcolm a surprise.

I would love to hear reviews from people, but please be nice, this is my first fanfic.

****

A furry gift

"Got a surprise for ya."

Malcolm looked up from his work to stare into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"What surprise?" his own grey-blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, if I tell ye that, it won't be a surprise now, will it?" Trip replied with a smile that would melt anyone.

"Where is it?"

"Not gonna tell ya."

"Trip-"

"No worries Malcolm, you'll get it when you get off ya shift tonight." Trip said with another smile, knowing that his lover would protest to getting it on duty.

"Right," Malcolm sighed, eyes turning from suspicious to curious, "what is it?"

"Not gonna tell ya that either."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope"

"Please Trip….."

"No Mal, I'm not gonna tell ya anything."

Malcolm pouted, which made Trip laugh.

"Who's quarters?" Malcolm enquired.

"Mine." said Trip, "See you there then?"

Malcolm growled at him and Trip smiled.

"Luv ya too, dear," purred Trip, and laughed as he went off, Knowing that the surprise was going to be bugging Malcolm all day.

********************************

Malcolm was in a bad mood.

That day had been a very bad day. Someone had blown all the cirri try in the launch tubes and he had spent the last 18 hours fixing it. Despite his tiredness, he couldn't help his curiosity rising when he remembered that Trip had a surprise for him, and on this note, headed for Trip's quarters.

The surprise had been on his mind all day, as well as what he would love to do to the ensign that blew the launch tubes. Malcolm had been wondering as to why Trip had a surprise for him at all, it wasn't his birthday, wasn't Christmas or any other holiday, hadn't been on a dangerous mission or anything like that lately, a change for once. However, all this thinking went straight out of his head when he reached Trip's room.

"Trip?" Malcolm called out as he entered, depositing data padds on the table.

"I'm here darlin' "Malcolm heared him call from the direction of the bathroom, "How was ya day?"

"Terrible," Malcolm replied, "Somebody blew all the circuitry in the launch tubes."

"What!"

"I know, took 18 hours to clear it all up, 18 hours of hell…." Malcolm's sentence trailed off when Trip entered wearing nothing but a towel, "but it's defiantly looking up."

Trip gave him a wicked smile and stripped himself of the towel, giving Malcolm a view that was far better than the one before. "How's ya day now." he said seductively.

"Better than it was."

"Need a cold shower?"

"Very funny."

Trip smiled and went to put something on, much to Malcolm's annoyance.

"So, what's my surprise then?"

Trip opened his mouth to say something when they heared a tiny sound from a corner of the room.

"What was that?" Malcolm queried.

"Ya surprise. Take a look."

Malcolm walked over to the far corner of the room to inspect his surprise. When got there he heared another of those tiny sounds, very much like a meow.

"Oh my god." he said.

In the corner was a small fluffy kitten. It was completely adorable from it's grey coloured fur to it's pink nose. The thing was so small that when Malcolm picked it up, the kitten could sit in Malcolm's palm.

"Do you like it?"

Trip seem anxious to know what Malcolm thought of his gift.

"Oh Trip, it's adorable!" Malcolm went over to Trip and kissed him lightly, "thank you!"

Trip smiled, "what are ya gonna name it?"

Malcolm shrugged, "No idea, but I will say this, I feel that everyone will be for a lot of entertainment when it meets Porthos."

Trip laughed, "I hadn't thought of that!"

"Well, the Captain will be in for a surprise of his own tomorrow"

Both men laughed and Trip went to get a piece of string to amuse to kitten with.

"So, what are you gonna call it?"

"Mmmm, how about … Tinuvel?"

"What?"

"Never hear of J R R Tolkien?"

"Nope"

"Well, the name means "nightingale." in Elvish"

"Oh." Trip only looked slightly less baffled.

"Tinuvel." Malcolm repeated, and smiled.

THE END.


End file.
